


The Job at Hand

by ConceptaDecency, zaan



Series: The Initiation [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Garak and Julian's sexcapades are getting out of hand and Sisko has to have a "talk" with Julian about it - can his job get any worse?





	The Job at Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pleasures of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651633) by [zaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan). 
  * Inspired by [A Little Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672186) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency). 



> I wrote a tumblr drabble that ConceptaDecency convinced me to post on AO3, which I did - The Pleasures of the Flesh - about Garak losing his virginity
> 
> ConceptaDecency was then inspired to write a companion piece - A Little Knowledge - with details on the aftermath
> 
> AuroraNova suggested a scene where Sisko has to reprimand Julian for neglecting his duties for sex.
> 
> ConceptaDecency and I talked about it and thought - why not write it together? So here it is - The Job at Hand

He glanced at his chronometer. Six minutes. Bashir was six minutes late. Sisko allowed himself a foolish fantasy (like when he indulged in the fancy that Jake would remain his little boy forever, or that baseball would one day gain its rightful place as the most popular sport in the Alpha Quadrant). Maybe the doctor wouldn’t turn up and then he’d never have to have this awkward, painful - no, excruciating - conversation.   

As with most fantasies, it was snuffed out by harsh reality far too soon - in this case by the reality of Doctor Bashir rushing into his office, out of breath and half-out of the uniform he was unsuccessfully trying to zip up, the lavender turtleneck having caught on the uniform’s zipper.

Sisko groaned inwardly. This was going to be worse than he thought. Outwardly, he glared. His full rake-you-over-the-coals captain’s glare.  

“Doctor,” he said coldly. “You are out of uniform.” Literally, which meant the doctor had just enjoyed yet another quickie with Garak.

The doctor blanched. “Oh, yes, sorry, sir - I just -” He gave a final desperate tug on the zipper which freed itself so suddenly his hand shot up and hit him in the chin. “Ouch.”

Sisko closed his eyes wearily. “And just where is your comm badge, Lieutenant?”

Bashir glanced down at his chest in surprise. “Oh. I, ah, it must have…fallen off? I can go get it, sir.” He half turned to the door.

“Stay RIGHT where you are, Doctor.  You’re already late - and a disgrace to what’s left of your uniform.”

“Yes, sir.  Sorry, sir.” The doctor turned back around, chastened.

“You will get your badge after this meeting.  I need hardly say, Doctor, that you will never  appear before me in such a state again. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir. No, sir. I won’t, sir.”

“Good. Now, sit down.”

The doctor trotted meekly to the chair opposite the desk, folding himself in and looking up contritely with a sorry-I-didn’t-mean-to-chew-up-your-slippers expression.  

Sisko sighed. Why was this part of his job? Why?  Did Picard have to deal with things like this? He doubted it. “I suppose you know why I’ve called you here, Doctor?”

Inexplicably, Bashir relaxed and brightened, an enthusiastic smile jumping to his lips. “Yes, of course. I was really glad when you called me in.”

“You were?” God help him, this was going to be worse than he imagined. Bashir wanted to talk about his sex life.  Why didn’t that surprise him?

“Yes, sir. I mean, it’s exciting, isn’t it?”

Good lord. “That’s not exactly the word I would have chosen.”

“Breathtaking? Inspiring?”

“We can skip the testimonials and the details, Doctor.”

“Oh, but you have to hear all the details, Captain! That’s where the really juicy bits are.”

Sisko winced. Juicy bits? Please no. “I really - really - don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I mean, the newest lerenium results alone are astounding.”

“Oh.” Thank god. He was talking about that boring research study he was always going on about.  Sisko heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, after all. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Doctor, but I didn’t call you in here to talk about your research.”

“You didn’t?” The doctor blinked. “Then what did you want to talk to me about?”

“About Garak.”

A blank look.

“About you and Garak.”

A blanker look.

Sisko saw the puzzled expression with confusion.   Really? The doctor really had no idea? “About you and Garak and the recent...developments in your relationship.”

“OH! You know about that?” The doctor frowned. “Did Jadzia tell you? She did, didn’t she! I should have known I couldn’t trust her with a secret.”

“No, she wasn’t the one who told me, although she did regale me with some of the graphic details about the more ...biological aspects of the relationship.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it a relationship, exactly. Although things are going well, so I’m hoping - you don’t have a problem because he’s a Cardassian, do you?”

“No, Doctor. The fact is, I don’t normally insert myself into my staff’s personal lives, but there have been some issues with you and Garak.”

The Doctor frowned. “There have? But how? Almost nobody knows about us.”

“Doctor, the whole station knows about you.”

“The whole station? But…but we’ve been very, you know. Discreet.”  He leaned forward, almost whispering the last word.

“I’d hardly call having…relations…multiple times in multiple parts of the station discreet, Doctor. People do have eyes - and ears.  You and Mr. Garak are somewhat … voluble. There have been numerous complaints from residents.” There had also been admiration for their acrobatic ability and sheer stamina, but he wasn’t going to tell the doctor that.

“Oh. It’s true we did have sex and blowies and whatnot, but not in public. Well, I mean, I guess technically in public, but, you know, in…corners. Dark corners. Well, except Cargo Bay Three…but nobody ever goes in there! How were we to know that Ensign Santasusanna was going to choose that day to do inventory?”

Sisko closed his eyes. “That’s hardly an excuse, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir. We didn’t mean to frighten her. It’s just that, sometimes during coitus, Cardassians…”

“Please, Doctor! Have you never heard the phrase Too Much Information?”

“Yes, sir. One or two people may have mentioned it in relation to to me from time to time.”

“Well, try to keep it in mind - and just make sure you keep it to your quarters from now on.”

The doctor blushed. “I’m so sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“It had better not. However, your public relationship with Mr. Garak is not my only - nor even my primary - concern.”

“It isn’t?”

“It is not. Doctor, your, um, newfound hobby is negatively affecting your ability to perform your duties - and that I will not tolerate.”

“Captain, I assure you -”

“Do you deny that you’ve made more mistakes than usual, lately, Doctor?”

“Turning that Bolian green was not my fault."

“Turning…green?  I - nevermind. I was referring to your forgetting to submit your weekly medical report, falling asleep during staff meetings, accidentally ordering 2000 bio-beds…need I go on? ”

“No, sir.” The doctor looked at his feet.

“Good. You’re exhausted, and drinking gallons of raktajinos isn’t going to help. I’m ordering you to temper your…activity level…and get a good night’s sleep. And to do so regularly from now on. Is that clear, Doctor?”

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.”

“Good. Dismissed.”  

Sisko noticed, with a horrible sinking feeling of despair and inevitability, that the doctor wasn’t leaving. “Was there something else, Doctor?” he asked.  Maybe - just maybe - he had a legitimate work question?

“No, not exactly. Except, well, I was wondering if you had any…advice?”

The fantasy died a quick and painful death. “What kind of advice?” he asked warily.

“Well, it’s just, have you ever had to say no to a horny, persistent and persuasive Cardassian?”

Sisko stared at him blankly.

“Right, of course not, I didn’t mean literally - it’s just…he’s very charming. I can’t help myself. He does this thing that nearly makes me melt where he touches...” The doctor trailed off. “Sorry, sir. That’s probably too much information. But he does it all the time, and it’s hard to resist.”

Sisko realised there was no way out of giving advice short of shooting himself - preferably with a phaser set to ‘vapourise’.  Unfortunately, he had no phaser at hand.

“Julian,” he said delicately, “Maybe you can suggest to Garak that he find…other outlets…for his energy. That he not rely on your company so much.”

Julian frowned. “You’re referring to Freud’s theories on redirecting libidinal energy into other creative lifeforce pursuits?”

“...yes?” said Sisko, unsure what that meant but hoping that would put an end to it.

Julian shook his head. “I doubt think that would work. Garak’s newfound enthusiasm for sex is completely biological and hormonal. Nothing else is going to, um, scratch that itch…”

"But maybe he could take care of his…needs…without you?” Sisko winced.  Was he really going to make him say masturbation?

“Without me?” Julian frowned. “I hadn’t really considered that, but I suppose I could suggest it.”

“Do.” Good. Finally.

“But, it’s just that I feel responsible for his newfound sexual interests. Did Jadzia tell you it’s because of me he’s…”

“Yes, yes, she did.” Gleefully. With abandon.

“So I’m not sure...I mean, I suppose if he’s okay with it…?”

“Julian, I’m sure Garak will be fine on his own some of the time. Unless Cardassians don’t...do that kind of thing?” He wasn’t having this conversation. Was he really having this conversation?

Julian looked at him strangely. “Well, of course, they do, but the station is full of Bajorans, you know.”

Sisko blinked in confusion. “Bajorans?”  How did Bajorans come into the conversation?

“He’s not in his right mind right now.  He might get beat up if he goes around propositioning Bajorans. I suppose I could try to set him up with a substitute myself.”

“Doctor, I meant, you know…self-sufficiency…a flute solo, so to speak.”

“OH! ALONE! I’m sorry, sir, I misunderstood. I thought you meant…actually I’m not sure if Cardassians DO do that. It’s an interesting question. I should check the medical database again. I wonder if there’s anything in there … do you think Garak would let me write a paper about it?”

“I’ll leave you to discuss that with Mr. Garak, Doctor.” It was beyond time to wrap this up. He stood and ushered the doctor towards the door. “I trust that you and I will never - I repeat - never have to speak on this topic again.”

“No, sir. Never, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Sisko sighed, unconvinced.  He didn’t want this coming up again, and that meant talking to Garak.  

 

1 hour later ...

 

“Garak, I’ll get right to the point. I expect my CMO to be well-rested and able to focus on his duties without other distractions. Do I make myself clear?”

“As dilithium crystal.”

“Good.”  Sisko relaxed. Why hadn’t he just talked to Garak in the first place? At least spies understood subtext.

“I have to say, though, Captain, your propositioning me is quite unexpected.”

“My what??”

“Your oblique suggestion that we have sex.”

“... !?!”

“Don’t get me wrong, Captain - you’re very attractive - but are you sure we should? Although Julian did say you suggested something of the sort, and the walls here do have excellent soundproofing...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback and support for the first two works. This is our first joint work and it was so much fun to write! If you enjoyed it, please let us know with kudos and comments and inspirations for future joint works.


End file.
